


Girls like girls

by Wexuji



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wexuji/pseuds/Wexuji
Summary: No one knows about the feelings they hold for each other. Sometimes, not even themselves.Collection of femslash ficlets that I'm just gonna dump here.





	Girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Hayley Kiyoko and the gay overcame me :^)  
> The ficlets are separate.

The night Chrom marries their tactician Cordelia breaks down inside the stable.

She’s hidden in the back, squatting on the ground with only the comforting presence of the pegasi and Sumia. She lets her tears run freely, leaving a wet trail across her face and slowly cooling off in the November air. Quiet sobs are shaking her body as she wraps her arms closer to her body. She doesn’t speak, doesn’t move and Sumia can only watch helplessly.

She desperately wants to help her. But how can she, if she wants to cry too?

She knew before that Cordelia held affections for the prince but…some little part of Sumia had always hoped that maybe one day, her feelings might get reciprocated. Yet tonight marks the night that crushes her dreams and finally she understands how foolish she was to believe that they would come true.

***

Tiki’s eyes were soft, as she watched Say’ri’s dozing form. She was in a sitting position, her back hunched and her head slightly lopsided. In sleep was the only time where she seemed to relax. Pressure seemed to fall away from her.  Her posture lacked the tension she always carried, her brows were smooth and even and that expression made her seem years younger.

Tiki shuffled forward to caress her cheeks. She pressed a tender kiss on her temple and then shifts again, just to be able to observe her closer. Say’ri would never allow her to do that if she was awake. She always says something about etiquette and how it was not fit for her to be so close to the priestess even though it is the one thing Tiki wants, the one thing Tiki _needs_.

Living a life as long as hers can get quite lonely.

The night air was fresh and crisp if not a little bit cold. Tiki takes off her cape to drape it loosely around Say’ri’s shoulders. As an afterthought she gently lifts one side and curls up against Say’ri. When she falls asleep, a content smile adorns her face.

***

Maribelle realized she was in love with Lissa the day they were picnicking in the shade of the strong old willow, somewhere far away from the castle grounds.

It has been a lazy summer afternoon. Maribelle was sitting idly against the tree, almost completely absorbed in her novel when suddenly she heard a shuffling sound and felt a feather light touch on her hair.

“Look, now we match!” Lissa said excitedly and Maribelle couldn’t tear her gaze away from her. The flower crown on her head looked lovely, but it was outshone by the brilliant smile Lissa wore on her face. It was then that Maribelle realized she never ever wants anyone to take that smile away from her.

***

Severa did _not_ like Kjelle. Not one bit.

Kjelle was a brute, only raw power with no finesse. She didn’t dress like a girl, she didn’t look like a girl and she didn’t act _remotely_ like a proper girl would.

She didn’t take care of her appearance, had only training and sparring on her mind and apparently isn’t even careful enough to cover herself while doing so, even though her body was very much the one of a woman. The shorts she wore were ~~tantalizingly~~ scandalizing short and Severa was always ~~hoping~~ scared that the cloth she wraps her chest with might unravel one day.

But still, even Severa couldn’t deny that Kjelle looked undoubtly captivating when she was training. But if Severa ever stealthily watched her, it was only because she was observing Kjelle’s technique.

She was _not_ fawning over her abs, and she certainly has _never_ thought about how dashing she looked.

And Severa has absolutely _never_ imagined getting kissed by Kjelle, or anything further than kissing. _Never. Ever._

***

Nah is short and adorable. And a huge dork. She’s always trying to be tough and mature, but Morgan knows how much of a child she actually is.

She doesn’t mind at all. It’s this side that makes her so unbelievably cute. And fun to tease.

Morgan snickers quietly as she turns another page in her book and continues to read her little horror story out loud.

“…many years have passed. The man and his wife grew old, but still, even though he has proven his devotion to her on many occasions, his wife wouldn’t let him see under her green choker. The man obliged but his curiosity wasn’t sated. His wife has always been a bit fragile and on some days, her skin seemed so pale and so white, almost like the one of a corpse…”

Nah shivers and snuggles closer to Morgan. Her eyes are open wide and she’s visibly terrified. Morgan pauses and turns to the manakete.

“Are you scared? Should I stop?”

Nah violently shakes her head. “I’m alright”, she says in a shaky voice, “I’m not a child anymore! I can take this.”

Morgan nods and picks up her book again. Nah tenses and Morgan almost feels sorry for her, but Morgan is right out clinging onto her so there is really no downside to reading on. She gently strokes Nah’s hair and clears her throat.

Besides, Nah asked for it herself.

***

Lissa realized she was in love with Maribelle the first time she picked up an axe.

They had talked before the battle. Maribelle still fussed over Lissa, even though she herself was more at risk than the princess and Lissa. The tactician decided to dispatch a small troop of Pegasus knights – including the newly promoted Maribelle to act as a diversion at the front lines. When Maribelle took off into the air, Lissa could only follow her with her eyes, praying to Naga that she would be alright. 

They lost each other in the heat of the battle and the next time Lissa saw her, she was falling. An archer has managed to pierce her; the red blooming on her white attire looked eerily and unreal and Lissa ran. Her staff was broken and she had nothing to defend herself, but she had _ran,_ even ignoring the panicked orders from Robin to _stay in the back_ – and she reached her just in time, grabbing a random axe lying on the ground to block the incoming arrow that targeted the falling Maribelle.

Suddenly, all the time they spent together came rushing into her mind and she just knew she wouldn’t bear to lose her. Not now. Not like this. Not now that she knows and when Chrom comes to their aid and dispatches the last few enemies, when Libra hurries closer to treat Maribelle’s wounds and when she gets carried away into the medical tent, Lissa holds onto her brother and cries like she did when she saw Emmeryn fall.

***

Lucina’s hands are trembling as she points the Falchion towards the vessel.

She knows that it is already too late, knows that the person on the ground in front of her isn’t her lover anymore, know that the woman with the silky white hair is _gone_ , knows that it’s impossible to bring her back, knows that she killed her father, killed her aunt, killed all of her family and _destroyed_ her whole world –

It is Grima that is crouching in front of her. Grima, and not Robin, not the woman she loves. It has to be done. Too many sacrifices have been made and now she has the power to end this madness, to end everything.

Grima, not Robin.

Her resolve tightens and the grip on her sword steadies and she tears it through the vessels chest and rams it into Grima’s back with all the strength she can muster, when she hears it, one small things, one small sentence that makes her crumble, makes her fall apart –

_Lucina…forgive me…_

“Robin?”


End file.
